milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo and Amanda's Relationship
Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez are classmates at Jefferson County Middle School. Milo's EHML and the chaos it attracts on a constant basis makes him a direct contrast to Amanda's obsession with organization and perfect order, which lead to her largely avoiding him whenever she could. In spite of this, Milo is revealed to have a crush on her and enjoys spending time by her side, generally oblivious to her worries. Amanda has since grown much fonder of Milo and has come to enjoy being around him, even going as far as to see the fun in Murphy's law and the extent of Milo's own preparedness. This relationship evolves throughout several episodes in the show, having been a central focus in some of them, forming a story arc of its own. Milo's opinion of Amanda Season 1 Milo was revealed to have a crush on Amanda upon seeing her at the opera, something he quickly denied after Zack teased him about it. His tendency to see things in a positive light and his confidence in his abilities leads him to ignore her concerns and reassure her instead. He puts great value in Amanda's time, and upon finding out how important her scheduled 'enjoyment hours' are to her, Milo spent the afternoon doing everything he could to keep the opera going as smooth as possible in spite of Murphy's Law. He continues to set things right during the entirety of Amanda's carefully organized school dance and tries to convince her to relax and have fun throughout the event. Season 2 After he's chosen as one of two contestants on Amanda's favorite TV show, Milo suggests Amanda as the second contestant, using her love for the show to convince Basil Bravo to agree. When he finds out she's worried about Murphy's law, he reassures her that he's going to load up his backpack more carefully than ever so that they would be prepared. Milo rescues Amanda and saves their cake a number of times throughout the event, and by the end of it, the two of them begin working in perfect sync. When he finds out the final event is rollerskating through an obstacle course, Milo begins to leave immediately, volunteering to sit out that round instead of participating so that Amanda can have a chance to win. He's surprised when she reassures him that she'd rather have him around, and with Milo's guidance, the two of them go through the obstacle course flawlessly together. When Diogee trips them before they could make it to the finish line, Milo apologizes profusely to Amanda, but cheers up after she tells him she'd had fun, even if they hadn't won. After Basil Bravil suddenly announces them the winners anyway and Amanda grabs him for a hug, Milo appears stunned for a moment before his face is overtaken by a deep blush and a wide smile. After Amanda becomes the manager of his band and the group tries to determine a name for themselves, Milo states that he likes the name 'Just Getting Started' more when Amanda says it. In spite of all her efforts to keep their concert preparations going smoothly, Milo tries to suggest to her that, in light of recent events, it might be best if they give up, but she refuses. She even says that she's learned from Milo to never quit no matter what. She even says they should 'Milo up'. Later, he compliments her work as their manager, prompting her to state that he's worth it. Afterward, Milo smiles and blushes when Amanda suddenly kisses him on the cheek. Having ended up in the school basement before he could collect his award during the student award ceremony, Milo tries and fails to escape the room by scaling one of the walls with a pickaxe. He's surprised when Amanda suddenly catches him after he falls, telling him there's an elevator. Milo is grateful when he finds out that Amanda had picked up his award for him after the show, and asks her what the award was for. He watches her present his award at the mic and approaches her on the stage to receive the award in front of his cheering family, smiling when she kisses him on the cheek. During Zack's cast party, Milo is quick to choose Amanda as the first person to tell her story, claiming it was great, which Amanda is flattered by. Amanda's opinion of Milo Season 1 Amanda, like most of the other people in Milo's life, largely avoided Milo over Murphy's Law. Her love of organization made her even more nervous about his condition, and she clearly expressed her discomfort about being in his presence on a number of occasions. She was reluctant to go to his party when Melissa invited her, and upon finding out that Milo would be at the same opera she was going to she voiced her concerns about Murphy's Law as politely as possible. This came to a sharp turning point, however, when Murphy's Law destroyed her carefully organized school dance, leading to her lying on the floor in despair. Rather than finding the party ruined, Amanda was shocked to see that the entire room had not only been fixed but vastly improved by the time the lights returned. She promptly asked Milo to dance upon finding out that he'd been the one to fix the party and has since been much more relaxed in his presence. Season 2 Amanda put a lot of effort into trying to help Milo get a school photo for the yearbook, letting him know the time it was due and even holding the presses until the last minute so he could get back on time. She expresses deep disappointment and even apologizes when he comes back unsuccessful, and was equally happy when Chad managed to get a decent picture of him. She was delighted at having been selected as his partner to compete in her favorite TV show, Cake 'Splosion!, but her excitement vanished when she remembered Murphy's Law and the potential for everything to go wrong. Her enthusiasm faded after this, even at Milo's reassurance, and Amanda refused to let him even say the words 'Murphy's Law' for the entire event, even suggesting he act as her 'prep chef' so that he'd have to work on the other side of the kitchen. As the event continues, however, Amanda watches Milo save their team time and time again, and even relaxes enough to enjoy herself while they make their cake as she realizes just how prepared he is. By the final event, Amanda stops Milo from leaving and tells him that, regardless of what happens, it's better having him around. After Diogee causes them to fall before they can make the finish line, she reassures Milo that she didn't mind losing; being on the event with him was the most fun she'd ever had. When Basil Bravo suddenly announces them as the winners anyway, Amanda jumps up and hugs Milo in delight, causing him to blush. Amanda later appoints herself as the manager of Just Getting Started and does all she can to keep their preparations going smoothly. In spite of the constant Murphy's Law related interruptions, she is persistent in making sure that they perform for charity. When Milo suggests that it might be best to give up in light of recent events, Amanda passionately refuses and states that she'd learned from Milo that they should never give up, even going as far as to say they needed to 'Milo up'. After a successful performance, she admits that being a band manager is tougher than she expected, but that Milo is worth it. She then kisses him on the cheek. At school before a robot building contest, Milo walks away after having had a moment with Joni, only for Amanda to suddenly grab her, shaking her harshly as she states the words 'He's Mine!' repeatedly. During the school's student award show, Amanda saves seats for Milo's family. She's thrilled when his name is called for an award, but quickly becomes worried when he fails to show up on time to receive it, eventually leaving the auditorium to collect his award and find out where he'd gone. Finding him in the basement, Amanda saves Milo, catching him just before he hits the ground, and points out the elevator located nearby the concrete wall he'd previously been trying to scale. After leading him to the stage, Amanda uses the mic to present Milo with his award in front of his cheering family, announcing the award for 'greatest perseverance' before kissing him on the cheek. Romantic hints to Milo and Amanda It is quite evident that Milo has a crush on Amanda. He cares deeply for her, is willing to fight Murphy's law so that her enjoyment won't be ruined and gets excited when he sees her. While initially hesitant, Amanda has warmed up to Milo over the course of the series and began to reciprocate his feelings as well. Here are a few hints at this pairing (Note: Shipping hints can be very subjective. One person's hints are another's average, friendly moment): * In "The Undergrounders" Amanda is the first one to notice that the subway car containing Milo, Zack, and Melissa broke off, but she only mentions Milo by name. * In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo stutters when Zack hints that he has feelings for her. It's very unlike him. * Continuing in that episode, Milo asks Amanda if she wants to sit with him, Melissa and Zack. * For the rest of the episode, Milo tries (despite Murphy's law) to help Amanda enjoy the play and in the end, manages to succeed in that. * Amanda agrees to eat pizza with Milo, Melissa, and Zack. * In "School Dance", Milo does his best to help Amanda enjoy herself at the dance and even manages to do so in the end. * Amanda, after thanking Milo for helping, stutters a bit, which is unlike her, and gives him quite the admiring look (as can be seen in the articles main image). * Amanda can be seen enjoying Just Getting Started in "Battle of the Bands". * In "World Without Milo", Amanda gasps at the idea of a world without Milo. * In "A Christmas Peril", Amanda can be seen at the end at the table with everyone else. * In "Picture Day", Amanda expresses compassion towards Milo when he, Melissa and Zack arrive to her without the photo they promised. * In "Cake 'Splosion!", after Milo crashes next to Amanda in the bleachers, he greets her in a romantic tone. * When Amanda expresses her worry about teaming up with Milo in Cake 'Splosion due to Murphy's Law, he promises her to pack his backpack more carefully than ever, assuring her that they'll be so prepared that he'll be ready to deflect anything that goes wrong. * When Milo decides to sit out the final round of Cake 'Splosion for Amanda's safety, Amanda stops him and tells him it's better to have him around, due to his preparedness. * At the very end of "Cake 'Splosion!", when it turns out they have won the competition, Amanda joyously embraces Milo, who blushes as a heart-shaped iris closes out the episode. * After the concert in "Managing Murphy's Law", Amanda explains that while her new job as manager was tougher than she imagined, Milo is worth it in the end, promptly kissing him on the cheek. After realizing what she did, Milo blushes while smiling. * Amanda seems to feel jealous when Joni had a moment with Milo in "Spy Little Sister!", shaking her while repeating "He's mine" when Milo returns to Melissa and Zack. * In "Ride Along Little Doggie", Amanda is seen with Milo and his friends, stating that she's honored to be with the people that are nominated for the Winter Break Awards, while looking at Milo, who just so happens to be a nominee. They then smile at each other. * During the WiBAs, Amanda excitedly cheers for Milo when it turns out he has indeed won an award. * When Milo fails to show up on stage to pick up his award, Amanda gets concerned and worries about Milo's whereabouts. When the WiBAS are over, she announces to Martin, Brigette and Sara that she's going to look for him backstage. * As Milo is falling down in the auditorium's basement, Amanda is right on time to catch him. * Amanda tells Milo she picked up the award for him, which Milo finds so nice of her. When he asks her what the category was, she announced his award for "Greatest Perseverance" as if the show was still going on, and as he receives the award from her, gives him a kiss on the cheek. * When everyone tells Zack how they got their cast at the party in "Cast Party", Milo suggests that each story should be told one at a time. He then allows Amanda to go first, stating her story is pretty great, to which Amanda is flattered by. * Amanda deliberately puts herself in detention along with Zack, Melissa, and Mort when they defend Milo in "The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" * In that same episode, Milo and Amanda give each other looks of admiration several times. Gallery Quotes Season 1 Season 2 vi:Mối quan hệ giữa Amanda và Milo Category:Relationships Category:M